Let go (Castiel x reader)
by RainbowGoodness
Summary: Castiel likes you, but is too shy to sak you out. When he finally got the currage he tested how much you trust him.


This is my first fanfiction ever, sorry if it's a little weirldy written xD

Enjoy!

Also, reader is a Winchester :)

"Do you trust me?" He asked while his as blue as the deepest ocean eyes were staring into your soul. Of course you trusted him, you loved him with all of your heart. He ment the world to you.

He was always trying to make eye contact with you, his smile widen when you looked at him, his heart skipped a beat when you touched him, even on accident. But you didn't know that. He never got the currage to ask you out. He was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way.

"Of course I trust you, Cas" you said. He took a deep breath.

"Come with me (Y/N), I have to show you something" He said as he took your hand. Why did he take your hand? Does he want to tell you how he fe-

"Where are you two headin'?" Said the oldest Winchester while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Um… Castiel wanted to show me something." you said, letting go of Cas' hand.

"Yeah, Cas I gotta talk to ya for a sec." Dean looked at the blue-eyed angel.

Castiel grabbed your hand again: "You wait outside". Dean was sucpicios about what is he planning to show his little sister.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Listen buddy, you're my best friend since forever, and I love you, but if you hurt my little sis in any way, shape or form, I will pluck all your feathers and kill you, dead." Dean said very seriously, it scared poor little Cas 3

Sam entered the room: "I found a case, 15 minutes from here, a wraith… Cas what's wrong? Dean, what did you do?" he said, giving Dean a bitch-face.

"Cas here, wanted to show (Y/N) something."

Sam's eyes widen "You finally grew a pair and desided to ask her out?"

Castiel nodded slightly.

"Go get her, tiger." Sam tapped Cas' shoulder.

Castiel oppened the front door of the bunker, but didn't close them. Dean and Sam could clearly see you two standing a few feet away from the door.

"What did you want to show me?" you asked.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed you in his arms, his right hand holding your back and left hand holding your knees. He held you with such ease, like you waighted less than a feather.

"Cas, what are you dong?"

He wispered something in your ear. It was in enochian, so you didn't understand a word.

Everything went blurry, but when your sight cleard you saw two large raven wings spreading from the angels back.

You tried to give him a complimend of how beautiful they are, but no words came out.

"The hell is Cas doing?" Dean asked curiously, then looked at Sam, waiting for an anwser.

"Asking (Y/N) out, you moron." He said looking at his laptop.

"But, he's holding her in his hands…."

Castiel looked down at you, with a small smile, like he knew what you were trying to say. Then he looked up in the sky, spread his raven wings and went flying up above the clouds.

"What?" Sam looked throungh the door, but no one was there.  
"Dean, now you're seeing things."

"They just dissapeared" Dean got up from his seat, trough the front door and looked around.

"Cas, I'm really scared now, what the hell are you doing?" A tear rolled down your cheek. He said nothing.

You were really damn scared of heights and flying and all of that stuff, he knows that very well. Then why is he playing with your fears like that? Does he want to kill you? No... Cas wouldn't do that... would he?

He stopped when he got a bit above the clouds, you could see the forest, a small town, a park, the beautiful sunset…

His arms let go of you, but you were still holding onto him for your dear life. Screaming and crying.

"Cas! What the hell?! Hold mee!"

He looked down at you, held you again, it was more of a hug than a hold, tho.

"Let go." He said, very confident, serious.

"What? Castiel please stopp!" you said crying. "Please, let's go back to the bunker."

"(Y/N), trust me…. and let. Go."

Why is he doing this? You and falling? No, thank you. But he was so serious, His face looked emotionless now. Dropping you from this height and landing only God knows where would 101% kill you, and there would be no way of coming back. But you loved him, you trused him, he ment the world to you.

You let go.

You looked up, he was still there, looking at you. He isn't going to save you? Your lovely, clueless angel… let you go?

You looked down, falling just 150 meters from the rock hard ground.

Dean saw something falling, is that you? He called Sam and they both ran as fast as they could to catch you. Tear rolling down your brothers cheeks.

"(Y/N)!" Dean screamed. "That son of a bitch will pay."

There were only a few seconds left till you would fall to the ground, so you closed your eyes.

You felt something, not pain, you felt two warm hands holding you. You opened your eyes and saw two as blue as the deepest ocean eyes looking at you. Castiel, your lovely angel was holding you in his hans with a wide smile.

You took a few seconds to recover from the chock. And wispered something like 'oh my God' and taking deep breaths.

You stood up. Looked at the angel in a trench coat with black raven wings and then hugged him very tight.

"You fucking jackass" you said while happy-crying on his shoulder.

Then you cupped his face and kissed him. He held you by your waist, his wings wrapped around you like a sheild and then kissed back.

"I told you you could trust me." said your little angel.

"Cas, I'm going to kill you!" Dean pulled out his angel blade.

"Dean! No!" Sam stopped him. "Look…"

Dean dropped the blade, his heart felt warm when he saw you two.

"Will you go out with me?" Cas asked you shyly.

"Of couse I will…. I love you"

"I love you too."

The end


End file.
